Stupid Boy
by Scout88
Summary: Quinn finds Rachel crying in the girl's bathroom and tries to talk some sense into her about Finn. Faberry friendship, sort of. Keith Urban - Stupid Boy


It's been awhile since I have written anything. I'm more of a fan of reading than I am of writing but this story just needed to be typed out so that I could get it out of my head.

Post OMW

* * *

Quinn struggles with opening the door to the girl's restroom and maneuvering her wheelchair at the same time. A freshman cheerio tries to come up behind her to help but quickly turns back around and leaves at Quinn's glare. Quinn doesn't want help, while she doesn't think she'll be confined to the chair for life, she still needs to get used to doing things like this on her own. She doesn't need pity from the girls who have been doing nothing but whispering behind her back all week. Her legs may not work, but Quinn's ears are just fine.

She's met with sobbing and she doesn't even have to look to know that it is Rachel. Of course, Quinn should have known – it is 'their' bathroom after all. The blonde tentatively wheels herself in front of the brunette drying her eyes at the sink. Rachel knows she's there but doesn't want to meet her gaze.

'Rachel,' Quinn starts as she reaches for more paper towels, she hands them off and watches as the singer dries her own eyes, desperately wishing she could wipe them away herself, 'why are you crying?'

Rachel takes the paper towels offered and sighs, 'It's nothing, Quinn.'

Quinn can't help but frown, 'If it's nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Please Rachel, tell me what's wrong. You're not still crying about me are you?' Quinn's not vain, at least not as much as she used to be, but she knows Rachel is still blaming herself for the accident. 'I told you that I am going to be okay.'

'You will be okay, Quinn,' Rachel tells her surely, 'and while I still think it is my fault, that isn't why I'm crying…at least not this time.'

Quinn is about to prod Rachel for more when the brunette starts speaking again, 'It's Finn.'

'Isn't it always?' Quinn jokes.

'Well usually it is us fighting about Finn, this time it is Finn accusing me of being selfish.'

Quinn frowns again, 'Why would he think that, Rach?'

The tears start again and Rachel quickly wipes them away, 'He says I only think about myself and my dreams.."

'Your dreams are nothing new, Rachel, we've all known that your dreams have always been about New York, you remind us of that on a daily basis. I for one am expecting tickets for your first show and demand to be included in all of your acceptance speeches.' She's joking again, hoping that the smaller girl will finally smile. Quinn does get her smile, albeit a small one but it still counts.

Tiredly, Rachel slumps against the wall, not even caring anymore about getting to class, 'Finn wants to go to California to start up a pool business with Puck.'

'Well Finn is stupid,' Quinn scoffs, 'but let me guess, you let him tell you his bright idea, which wasn't even his idea might I add, and let him call you selfish when you told him for the one millionth time that your dreams are in New York?

Rachel didn't have to answer, Quinn's question was rhetorical, the blonde knows that the singer let Finn walk all over her.

'Where the hell is Rachel Berry?'

Rachel furrows her eyebrows, not knowing what Quinn is getting at. Quinn takes notice of her expression.

'The Rachel Berry I knew didn't let anyone, _anyone_ get in the way of her dreams. She took slushy after slushy, she took mine and the rest of the Cheerio's name-calling and she kept her head held up high and continued on with her sights of getting out of this damn town.' Quinn is angry, and she lets the anger seep through her voice.

'Finn wanted to play football and despite our school's losing streaks, he still thought he was good enough to get a scholarship,' Quinn shook her head at Finn's delusion, 'and then what? He wanted to join the Army, he wanted to take over Burt's shop, and now he wants to start a pool business with _Puck._ Rachel, do you want Puck dictating part of your future because Finn can't make decisions on his own? I don't think so! Stop letting Finn steal your dreams!'

Quinn balls up her fists and lightly bangs them on her legs, though she barely feels it. 'God, Rach, when did you give up on your dream?'

With that, Quinn turns her wheelchair around and leaves the girl's restroom as quickly as she can. She's still got to use the bathroom but she'd much rather wheel herself all the way to the restroom on the other side of the school than the one she just came out of, anything to get away from Rachel at the moment.

The next day, Mr. Schuester was addressing the majority of his glee club when Quinn rolled herself into the choir room, 'Mr. Schue is it okay if I sing a song before we begin?'

Mr. Schue shrugs his shoulders and gives the blonde a small smile, 'Sure, Quinn. The floor is all yours.' He takes a seat with his students as Quinn hands off the music sheets to the band and situates herself in the middle of the room.

Quinn nods her head towards the guitarist to let him know that he can start playing, she takes a deep breath and looks up to find Rachel's deep brown eyes before she starts.

_**Well, she was precious like a flower**_

_**She grew wild, wild but innocent**_

_**A perfect prayer in a desperate hour**_

_**She was everything beautiful and different**_

Now Quinn takes her eyes off of Rachel's and finds Finn's across the room, staring at him and trying her best not to glare too hard at him.

_**Stupid boy, you can't fence that in**_

_**Stupid boy, it's like holdin' back the wind**_

_**She laid her heart and soul right in your hands**_

_**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**_

_**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens**_

_**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**_

_**Stupid boy, stupid boy**_

Now that the words are sinking in for the boy, she can tell that Finn is squirming in his seat and casting nervous glances towards his fiancé.

_**So what made you think you could take a life**_

_**And just push it, push it around?**_

_**I guess to build yourself up so high**_

_**You had to take her and break her down**_

_**Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands**_

_**And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans**_

_**She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens**_

_**When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't**_

_**You stupid boy, oh, you always had to be right**_

_**You stupid boy**_

_**Oh, you're the same old, same old stupid boy**_

Now that the song is done and the music fades out, Quinn turns back to the doorway she entered not five minutes ago, and speaks softly but loud enough for Rachel and the rest of the glee club to hear, 'You're Rachel Barbra Berry, and your dreams are bigger than Finn.'

She leaves the room and heads to the parking lot to find her mom so she can head home, she prays her song made a difference.

_**It took a while for her to figure out**_

_**She could run but when she did**_

_**She was long gone, long gone**_

* * *

**AN: Keith Urban - Stupid Boy**


End file.
